


Crystallise

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen, warning for pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Anne succumbs to the crystallisation. Spoilers for the latest story quests





	Crystallise

Anne had been a vain girl once. She’d cared more about her appearance than anything else, which was important both in the realm of modelling and in the realm of professional dressage competitions. Personal grooming was a top priority. She could spend hours in the bathroom just doing her hair and makeup, or in her walk-in wardrobe trying on outfits. So many times, her date had had to wait while she’d been fashionably late. Most of them hadn’t minded, being far more interested in kissing her feet and lapping up her attention. Beautiful gems had once adorned Anne’s fingers, ears, and neck.

But not anymore. Now, just the sight of a crystal was enough to make Anne sick.

They’d started creeping up on her while she slept. And that need, itself, was strange. All of Anne’s bodily functions had frozen when she’d been tossed in here. But every few hours, if she didn’t keep moving, Anne found herself dozing. And, when she woke up from one of these impromptu naps (maybe she was developing narcolepsy or some other unattractive condition), Anne found crystals at her fingertips. She’d touched them, marvelling at the beautiful pink colour, and then screamed as the beautiful pink stuff fused to her skin. She’d frantically tried to tug her hand away, knowing that crystal did not break easily (at least, not if it was the good stuff), and had succeeded in tearing the skin from her fingers. It had grown back, but it looked different. Her hand was hard now, the fingers permanently frozen in a hooked state thanks to the thin layer of crystal that had formed over the wound.

When Anne laid down for her naps, she tried to keep all of her limbs and extremities tucked into herself, curled up in a ball. 

One day, she awoke to find that her hair was stuck fast to some crystals. She tore it free, then screamed as her scalp became tight where the hair had torn away. The hair grew back, but…

Sometime after that, the right side of Anne’s body became fused to the ground. She was glad for the lack of reflective surfaces in this place. She must surely look like a monster, a patchwork thing of girl and crystal. Half her face was stiff, and she couldn’t blink or move her face on that side anymore, but tears still managed to streak down over the pink crystal that had taken over half her face.

And then one day, Anne curled up for her nap and awoke to discover herself encased in crystal. She whimpered, not caring who heard, and curled up. The crystal was coming to take her. To consume her. Anne sat up, pulling her knees up to her chest (the crystal covering the side of her right leg pulled at the skin, but she only sobbed and wrenched it into place), and buried her face in her knees while her arms remained wrapped around her knees.

Maybe she’d make a beautiful statue.

Now, Anne could only see and hear. She could only speak using her mind. She screamed for help, praying for anyone to come by and hear her.

Nobody came. Not for ages. And when someone did come, it was not a friendly face.

“Look on the bright side, Anne,” said Jessica, circling her. “You always did want to be immortalised and remain forever young.” And she laughed, while Anne vowed the bloodiest revenge on her once she got out of here.

If. If she got out of here.


End file.
